Buckethead Zombie
Buckethead Zombie is a normal zombie that wears a bucket on its head, greatly increasing its toughness. Fortunately, though, the bucket does not weaken any plant effects. Its weakness is the Magnet-shroom, as it takes the bucket off its head. He is the 5th Zombie to be found in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Buckethead Zombie His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. Overview Absorbs 65 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 19, 37, 55, and 60 normal damage shots. Strategy For most beginners, the Buckethead Zombie is highly annoying as it often appears in huge waves or in waves with other kinds of zombies. In the early levels, it is good to have two Peashooters against these types of zombies. Although the Snow Pea is also a good weapon of choice, it is not recommended to do so for the sake of Sun wasted. It is advised, however to use Threepeaters, Repeaters, or Gatling Peas in conjunction with a Torchwood. The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to 10 normal damage shots. This is not needed. You may want to use Instant Kills for them, such as the Squash. These zombies make up the majority of the offense in Survival: Endless. Vasebreaker: Endless Whenever one appears, refrain from breaking more vases within the same lane. A Potato Mine can be used if given enough time, and a Squash or Wall-nut if not. Otherwise, a Snow Pea paired with either a Peashooter, Left-Facing Repeater, or Threepeater can work, although it is not as efficient. A single Repeater with the Wall-nut is sufficient if the zombie is far back enough. I, Zombie: Endless Avoid use around nearby Magnet-shrooms, a Squash in the same lane, or a Chomper that is not recharging. Otherwise, deploy when large (but not massive) amounts of damage need to be absorbed. A Snow Pea plus one or two other plants defending a lane may result in the Buckethead Zombie's death, so be careful there. These are the most useful weapons in your arsenal, being cheap while being able to absorb a large amount of damage. Gallery Buckethead-Zombie.gif|Buckethead Zombie Magnet.jpg|A stolen bucket Zombie bucket1.png|Bucket Buckethead zombie.JPG|The Buckethead Zombie in Almanac Trivia *The bucket is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. *There are some blood stains on the bucket the Zombie is wearing. **This may be because the Buckethead Zombie had eaten other Brains before proceeding to Your House. However, it does not state that it has eaten brains earlier in the Suburban Almanac, but it also may be red paint or rust from the bucket. *It is odd that the bucket protects the Buckethead Zombie from projectiles and some plants like Spikeweed, as they mostly hit it in the other body parts except for Lobbed-shot Plants. *The Buckethead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Trash Can Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. *The Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that has blood stains. *If Plants vs Zombies: Game of the Year was purchased before May 5th, 2011, the Soldier from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Brain Bucket hat. Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Day